DoubleDust
by ShadowSkiesFF
Summary: Based on XWolf26's DoubleTale. What if two humans were in the Underground at once? What if one human helped the other in their genocide? What if they could both SAVE? What happens when an Unstoppable Force and an Immovable Object work together to erase it all? When a certain scientist pulls enough of himself together, he finally makes a decision - and soon regrets it.


**EDIT: I'm rewriting this chapter. To be honest - it really sucked.**

 **Alright, so this is a fanfic of DoubleTale, a fanfic by XWolf26 - check that out first! This is my first story, so please give some constructive criticism.**

" **You're going to have some kind of time depending on what your opinion of the story is." -XWolf26**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or DoubleTale.**

 **Chapter 1: Partners.**

" _Buckeroo avenue, what in the hell made you think I was a good guy?"_

 ***Check**

 **Cter? - ATK 2 DEF 1**

 ***Something seems off.**

Golden petals and blinding light.

That's what I woke up to _that_ morning. Not my alarm, not my parents, just the light scorching my eyes from above.

Why was I in a hole?

And for that matter, who was the person lying next to me on the golden flowers?

They wore a familiar purple and blue sweatshirt with their hair in a short bowl cut.

Wait. . . this place. . .

It seemed familiar.

. . . ah.

I was in the game Undertale.

Wait so that person next to me was. . .

"Ughhh. . . " the striped-shirted child groaned as they got up, blinking slowly and taking in their surroundings.

Noticing me, they sped at me and pushed a stick seemingly from nowhere against my chest, eyes flashing red as they glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" they yelled, sweater changing color momentarily. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Heheheh. . ." I chuckled, smiling at them.

I swiftly pulled out a pen and knocked their stick out of their hand, clicking out the point of my pen and pressing it to their throat.

They laughed. "Alright, you're good."

I pulled back my pen and stuck out a hand, grinning. "I could use a partner."

They took it. "I was thinking the same thing."

I dropped my hand as they picked up their stick. "You're Chara, aren't you? The name's. . . Cter."

Chara blinked at me, surprised. "How do you know my name?!"

"Heh. . . back where I'm from. . ."

My hair fell down to cover my eyes.

" **You're just a pixel sprite on a screen. "**

"So you've done the same thing I have?" Chara said, grinning.

"I've done it 286 times." I spun my pen end over end on the tip of my finger.

Chara grinned. "Well then. . . let's see what changes you being here brings.

We walked forward toward the gateway to the start of our adventure, excited for the experience that lay ahead of us.

A golden flower poked its smiling face out of the soil as we approached.

"Howdy! I'm Flow- What?!" Flowey recoiled back from us. "Another human?!"

I stepped forward, looking to wipe that flower's smile off its face.

Flowey cackled. "Well, twice the human souls, twice the power! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Friendliness pellets surrounded us in a dome, providing no opportunities for escape. They began to close in.

"Well, guess that's it. Nice knowin' ya." I said to Chara.

Chara grinned and pointed to the doorway behind Flowey, where a white-furred hand in a purple robe was visible. "Nope."

A ball of fire flew from the hand and hit Flowey, knocking him away from us and into the shadows where he slipped back into the ground. The friendliness pellets disappeared.

"Oh my! What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent child." Toriel said to me. And only me. Where had Chara gone?

I noticed a flash of red eyes in the shadows in the corner of the room. There they were.

"Do not worry, young one. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. I shall guide you through the catacombs."

She walked forward through the ornate gateway. I stepped through behind her.

She had gone through the next door by the time I walked in.

I stepped up to a twinkling golden star in a bed of leaves and placed my hand into the star, feeling determination and warmth surge through me as I looked up at the towering ruins.

Chara stepped out of the shadows. "You can use them too?" They said, placing their hand in the star. "Hahahah. . . this will come in handy later." they said, grinning.

They slipped back into the shadows, following me where Toriel could not see them.

I climbed the stairs and entered the next room, where Toriel stood, ready to explain the puzzle. I walked forward and quickly pressed the two middle buttons and then flipped the switch.

"Oh! You already know how to solve puzzles!" Toriel said. "I guess they are not that _puzzling._ "

She winked, walking into the next room. I frowned at the terrible pun, following her to the next room. As with the previous room, I walked up to the switches and flipped them quickly. Toriel frowned. "At least let me explain the puzzles, my child."

She walked to the next room. I followed her.

"Down here in the Ruins, you may encounter enemies. If you do, talk to them until I arrive to resolve the conflict. Practice on that dummy." She pointed at the dummy in the corner.

I walked up to the dummy and looked deep into its eyes and at the ghost within, and the dummy shivered. "You. . . have. . . nice hair?" I said, having no idea what to say to a random dummy.

I didn't kill it, as I could not hurt the ghost inside the dummy. Toriel seemed happy, so I continued on.

The next room contained a lighter colored path along the floor. I walked past it and followed Toriel.

Suddenly, a Froggit jumped out at me, and I instinctively slashed out at it with my pen. It burst into dust in one hit. Toriel looked back. "Hmmm. . . I thought I heard something. Oh well. Probably just the wind."

We continued on. I walked across the spike puzzle, having memorized the pattern, and Toriel praised me for my puzzle-solving skills. As we walked into the next room, she said, "I was going to test your independence here. . . but it seems you are already independent enough."

She handed me a cell phone. "Here. Use this if you have any questions."

I smiled up at her.

She walked off, leaving me alone.

Well, besides Chara.

Chara stepped out of the shadows, and we walked down the long corridor together.

We stepped into the next room and saved, looking forward to the EXP ahead.

I listened to Toriel telling me not to leave the room, but did not follow her instructions.

I went into the candy room and took three, letting the bowl spill.

I walked out of the room and past Chara, who was killing some of Froggits and Whimsums with their stick.

I walked to the next room, jumping over the cracked floor parts.

Chara followed me, having killed off all the monsters in that room. They also jumped over the cracked floor and we both walked forward through the doorway to the next room.

I told Toriel I preferred Cinnamon, but either was fine, and that I did not have any allergies. In the next puzzle room, I shoved the rock onto the button (with some effort) and continued, Chara staying behind to kill the monsters.

I walked to the next room, where I found many more cracked tiles. Having done this puzzle many times before, I walked over the correct path on the first try.

In the next room, I noticed the three rocks. I pushed the first two rocks onto their buttons and forced the third rock to comply. The third rock complained, but it could not resist the way I was pushing it. The spikes lowered, and I continued on.

I saved at the cheese.

I stepped around Napstablook before he could initiate a battle.

In the spider bake sale, I purchased a donut and two jugs of cider. I had a feeling I would need them.

I continued into the room with the four Froggits.

My phone rang. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone. Toriel answered. "I just remembered that it has been a while since I cleaned up. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

I hung up and continued to the next room, easily solving the multi-chamber puzzle.

I solved the perspective puzzle with little difficulty (which was much easier when there wasn't an actual change in perspective).

I crunched through the leaves and reached a tall, dry tree in front of Toriel's home.

Chara grinned as they stepped into the first rock-pushing room, walking towards a group of three Moldsmals.

The Moldsmals shivered and attacked, sending out exploding and zigzagging pellets. Chara expertly weaved through them, raising their stick and smashing the Moldsmals.

The dust covered their skin and clothes as they smiled.

They continued, on killing the Migosps in the next room.

The next two rooms were puzzle rooms. No monsters there.

They walked over the lowered spikes in the second rock-pushing room. Reaching the room with Napstablook, they frowned.

Suddenly, Chara realized something. They went back to the previous room and lured all the monsters they could find to Napstablook, and as they all fired their attacks, Chara jumped out of the way and the attacks hit Napstablook.

He gasped, eyes widening as the magic attacks reduced his HP to zero. "oh nooooooo. . . . . why would you do that. . . . . . " Napstablook said. He collapsed and turned to dust.

Chara killed all the monsters they had gathered there.

Chara walked into the bake sale and placed some gold in each web. Chara killed the spiders as they crawled down.

They continued to the four-Froggit room and defeated them too. They even found the fourth Froggit in a crack in the wall and dusted it.

In the next puzzle room, with the many chambers to search, they found the faded ribbon and tied it into their hair, then killed the Vegetoids that lived there. Once they found the switch, they advanced to the perspective puzzle.

They flipped the correct switches in each of the four rooms and killed off all the Loox that resided there.

They walked on to the next room. The exit to their left led to Toriel's home. They took the one ahead of them.

They killed the Froggit waiting there, taking it by surprise. Then they picked up the toy knife and descended to the ruins of Home.

They battled hundreds of monsters, using their SAVE to become unstoppable. Parsniks, Moldessas, and Migospels all fell before them. Final Froggits and Whimsums defended their homes in vain.

Chara found the ghosts and tricked other monsters into killing them with their magic. Chara's LV rose. Each kill became easier and easier.

Each enemy fell in one hit now, and the magic attacks of the enemies were child's play. Literally.

The residents of Home fell one by one to the genocidal human until the entire city was empty. Only two humans and one monster remained.

Chara walked up to Toriel's home and saved.

 **File saved.**

 **Chara LV 25 ATK 58 DEF 16**

 **HP 116/116**

 ***1 left.**

Once I reached Toriel's home, I relaxed and slept.

When I woke, I took the slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie.

I saw Chara out the window completely caked with dust, and they flashed me a thumbs-up. That was the signal.

I walked up to Toriel, my expression filled with determination. "How can I get out of the ruins?"

I followed Toriel to the door that led to the end of the Ruins.

She told me she was going to destroy it. She wanted no one to ever leave again.

She told me that if I wanted to leave so badly, I would have to prove that I could survive out there.

I grinned and started the fight.

Chara stepped out of the shadows and joined the fight, encased in dust. Toriel's gaze turned firm as we both jumped at her and swung our weapons.

 _ **Clang!**_

Our weapons rebounded off of a scepter of flame.

"I was wondering when you would try to kill me." She spoke.

"I had my suspicions."

"They were completely right."

 _ **The True Monarch Appears.**_

 **Aaaaaaand first chapter done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, remember to rate, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **This will update once every week on a Friday!**

 **See ya all next time!**


End file.
